The Whispers of an Empty Bed
by FanGirl0896
Summary: Tea has just returned home from the ceremonial duel and she cant stop thinking about Atem. She loves him and tries to communicate with him through her tiredness and loneliness meanwhile Atem is in the afterlife thinking about his friends but one brown haired girl in particular is on his mind constantly.


Tea didn't know how long she had cried for. It had been almost a day since they had arrived back from Egypt and she still couldn't believe the Pharaoh was gone. Her body clock was all wrong, she hadn't slept since they had gotten back.

She went straight home after they landed making an excuse to everyone that she was tired. They all knew though, she could tell but she didn't want their pity.

Yes she was in love with Atem. How could she not be? He had saved her and the world so many times that she had lost count and not to mention he was _hot. _He wasn't vain though, completely the opposite actually and he didn't want anything in return for saving the world, the safety of his friends was enough.

The fact that he was a King only added to the many reasons why they couldn't be together, why would a King ever want to marry someone so far beneath him? Back then he would have had princesses kissing at his feet, girls that were far more prettier than her.

She did think that he did hold some sort of affection towards her though. The way he talked to her when they were alone...the many, many times he had gone out of his way to save her, he just had to care for her more than a friend would.

She lay on top of her bed that night wearing her pink flannel pj's. Her room was dark except for the small light that came from her bedside lamp.

She couldn't find the energy to cry anymore so she just stared at the empty space beside her running a hand over it imagining he was there with her. Even though she hadn't slept she felt oddly wide awake as if sleep did not matter anymore.

"Atem" she whispered running her hand again over her purple bed sheet imaging she was running a hand through that spiky hair of his.

"Atem, can you hear me?" She said and then laughed sarcastically, "off course you can't"

She shook her head, she sounded like some silly love sick school girl. "I just wanted you to know how much you meant to me, that's all, perhaps you can hear me wherever you are, just give me a sign"

**Somewhere beyond Earth: **

The afterlife was most peaceful as expected yet Atem still felt a feeling that something still hadn't been laid to rest. He still yearned for his friends back in the living.

When he entered the afterlife he was greated by his family and friends back from ancient Egypt which was all very emotional and he was glad to see them again. The afterlife was just a replica of his memory which consisted of just the palace and the surrounding village, it was so peaceful, just like he remembered when he was Prince.

His chambers were exactly the same. A large bed with silken sheets and curtains and the furniture was made with gold.

He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling wondering what his friends were doing right now and what the future might hold for them. Yugi would no doubt graduate High School with flying marks, he was clever and Atem knew one day he would make a game just as popular as Duel Monsters just like Yugi had always dreamed.

Joey would probably continue Dueling to try and be as good as Yugi was. Tristan had a knack for engineering, perhaps he might end up working for Kaiba Corp on the next Duel Disk.

_Tea _he thought closing his eyes. She would be a star, the next Anna Pavlova. He pictured her smile and remembered her laugh. She was so warm and bright which attracted his darkness like a moth to a flame and Ra she was beautiful, not in an obvious or sluttish way like those girls Joey and Tristan usually drooled over but in a simple light.

Those sapphire eyes, chocolate shoulder length hair and womanly curves. She was a young woman with a bright future ahead of her he was sure. She'd no doubt marry some handsome rich man, which made him feel a little jealous somewhat.

Yes he had feelings towards her. He didn't know wether it was love but they were there nevertheless. He missed her more than he had realised.

He knew she was upset by his departure but it was his fate, he couldn't change that and besides he was so tired! He had been trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for five thousand years and he just felt so tired, he needed to rest.

Opening his eyes he turned and looked at the empty space beside him wishing she were laying there too. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he often lay awake during their adventures when they all slept in the same tent to simply watch over her.

_'Can you hear me Atem? Off course you can't' _

Atem blinked, he could of just sworn he had heard Tea's voice just now. He shook his head, he must have been more tired than he had realised.

_'Just give me a sign' _

There it was again, that sweet soothing voice. There was a chill all of a sudden next to him. "Tea?" He whispered in disbelief. There was nothing there though just the whisper of an empty bed.

He sat up to blow out the candle next to his bed. When he turned he could of sworn he saw a figure lying next to him like the curves of a guitar.

He reached over and brushed his hand against the sheets, again nothing. "Tèa" he whispered, "I never got to thank you for everthing you did for me, the museum and the cartouche, you mean more to me than you possibly know"

**Back with Tea **

By some miracle Tea had fallen asleep as she tossed and turned. '_You mean more to me than you possibley know' _

Tea shot up from the bed breathless. "Atem?" She gasped turning to the empty side of the bed. She let her breath return to normal before looking at the empty bed space once more.

She had herd him. He had definitely spoken to her, she could feel it. Atem was known for the impossible, breaking the barrier between the living and deceased was probably a cake walk for him.

Perhaps it wasn't him, she thought as the wind blew through her curtains. Perhaps it was just the wind carrying the whispers of her empty bed and the dreams of a young dancer who yearned to dance before a handsome King.

**Hope you enjoyed this one shot, I know it's a little sad but hey I kinda feel a little sad at the moment. I don't mind reading stories were Atem magically comes back from the dead but I can't imagine him living a normal life in the 21st century, he's so awkward with anything other than Duel Monsters like in Steppin' out when he realised Yugi had set him up with Tea he just didn't know what to do haha! Sorry for any spelling mistakes. **


End file.
